Shattered
by Aku
Summary: *CHAP 4 *FINALLY* UP!!!* Harry's life starts to really suck. Please R&R. U wanna know more? THEN READ!!!
1. School Starts

A/N: I really hope you like this. If you like it and hell even if you don't please review.  
  
  
  
Harry was sleeping peacefully on Saturday morning. He, Ron and Hermione had been out talking to Sirius all night so they all slept in. It was the beginning of the new school year. Harry's fifth to be exact and only the third week into the term. Harry was suddenly torn from sleep by shouts and someone shaking him.  
  
"Go away! Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" he groaned and buried his head under the covers only to have said covers thrown off the bed.  
  
"Harry, Ron wake up!" yelled George.  
  
"You have to see this!" Fred finished.  
  
"See what?" groaned Ron sitting up and rubbing sleep out of his eyes.  
  
Fred and George led the other two boys over to the window and pointed out to the grounds. Ministry wizards were herding what appeared to be a drunk hag out of Hogwarts grounds.  
  
"They reckon she came from the forest but we think she came from Hogsmeade," said Fred. Seeing the looks on the other twos faces he added, "We heard the teachers talking this morning."  
  
"But I thought you couldn't just walk through the gate," said Ron.  
  
"You and Harry should know better than anyone that there are more ways to get in without using the gate, stupid," said George hitting his brother across the back of his head.  
  
One of the wizards dived for the hag since she somehow managed to dodge all of their spells but he missed and landed face down on the ground. The four Griffindors couldn't help laughing. It took a few hours for the hag to be taken away and Ron, Harry, Fred and George watched every minute.  
  
"Lunch?" suggested Ron after Fred and George left.  
  
Harry checked his watch. "It's a bit late. Twenty passed two but you go ahead. I'm not hungry," he said pulling some clothes on.  
  
"Nor am I. So what do you want to do?" asked Ron.  
  
"Thought I'd see Hagrid. Let's get Hermione and we'll all go," said Harry.  
  
Hermione was in the common room behind a mountain of books.  
  
"Hermione that History of Magic assignment isn't due for another two weeks!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"At least I'll have it done," said Hermione not looking up.  
  
"You always do," mumbled Harry rolling his eyes.  
  
"What was that? Honestly Harry you of all people should know not to leave things til the last minute. House elves aren't going to do your homework," said Hermione snottily.  
  
Ron got a look on his face as if contemplating the possibilities.  
  
"No Ron!" said Hermione sternly now looking at them.  
  
"What did I do? And leave Harry alone. He had every right to get help from Dobby," said Ron.  
  
"I didn't ask him for help! And anyway would you prefer I got disqualified or that I died in the lake?" asked Harry.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Where are you two going anyway?"  
  
"Hagrid's but I don't suppose you'd like to come considering how much work you have to do," said Ron.  
  
"Of course I want to come!" said Hermione jumping up.  
  
So they made their way down to Hagrid's hut where a very happy Hagrid greeted them.  
  
"Bin wonderin' when you three were gonna visit," he said ushering them inside.  
  
"Sorry Hagrid," said Harry sitting at the table.  
  
"Yeah been working," said Hermione.  
  
"I'm not mad at ye or anythin'," said Hagrid laughing. "Cake?"  
  
"No thanks," they all said hurriedly. Hagrid hadn't quite learnt to cook yet.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Woah that was really short for a first chap. Oh well, promise my next one will be longer. Please read and review. Critisism is welcome and nice comments even more so. :). I'll try not to take to long if I get reviews otherwise I can make no promises. Don't forget Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review 


	2. Jealousy

A/N: well if anyone reads this there's the next chap. I hope there r ppl like me who read this and just don't review or maybe I just suck at writing. Either way I'll keep writing it however if you *do* read this Please review.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was two thirty nearly two weeks after their visit to Hagrid. The three Griffindors were in their common room, Harry and Ron hurriedly finishing their potions assignment which was due the next day. Ron and Harry were bickering over Fleur Delacour and which one she liked more. Hermione was trying not to laugh at how pathetic the two males were while reading Hogwarts A History for the third time that week.  
  
"She writes to me more and the letters are so much longer," said Harry.  
  
"That doesn't mean anything. She's just like most other people in the wizarding world, trying to get to know the famous Harry Potter," said Ron.  
  
"Will you two be quiet? Someone will hear you and we're not supposed to be awake," said Hermione.  
  
They lowered their voices but continued to bicker. Hermione sighed and got up to go to bed. The two boys didn't even notice.  
  
"You know Harry you really do think you deserve all this attention you get," hissed Ron.  
  
"Ron it's not my fault___" started Harry.  
  
"No but your not exactly trying to stop it are you?" spat Ron.  
  
"This is just stupid," sighed Harry. "You need sleep."  
  
"No you need sleep!"  
  
"What? Ron that didn't even make sense," said Harry standing up.  
  
"Don't walk away from me! See you think your so important you don't even have to finish something you started," said Ron watching Harry's retreating back.  
  
Harry stopped, turned around and glared at his best friend. "Ron you are just jealous because I have talent for Quidditch and all that money in my vault and you have nothing," Harry snarled. He instantly regretted it but it was too late. That look of pain then hatred on Ron's face told him he had gone way too far this time.  
  
"Ron I'm sorr __"  
  
"Shut up!" yelled Ron forgetting the time and the rest of sleeping Griffindor. He ran straight out the portal without looking back.  
  
Harry felt really bad. He wasn't sure whether to follow or if this was one of those times Ron had to be left alone. Since Harry had no idea where Ron could have gone Harry decided he should just go to bed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry woke up the next morning and looked over to Ron's bed. He wasn't there but this wasn't totally uncommon. Ron was probably at breakfast.  
  
Ron wasn't in the great Hall when Harry went down for breakfast, Reasoning with himself that Ron was probably just in the library for some unknown reason Harry ate his breakfast as normal except the absence of his two best friends.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione met up with Harry outside the Potions room after breakfast where the rest of the class was now collecting.  
  
"Where's Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"What did you do to him this time?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Hey it's not my fault. Remember last year ___"  
  
"Inside, hurry up!" said Snape appearing out of the classroom. "Have your assignments ready to hand in before you go to your seats. Make sure your name is on them."  
  
The class suddenly became silent as they filed into the classroom. Harry sat with Hermione as usual but there was still no sign of Ron.  
  
"You don't think he's done something stupid do you?" asked Hermione worried.  
  
"This is Ron we're talking about," said Harry.  
  
"You're right. He wouldn't," replied Hermione more to herself.  
  
"No I meant Ron *is* stupid," mumbled Harry.  
  
"He is not. Honestly Harry he's your best friend," said Hermione.  
  
"Correction *was* my best friend. I'm sick of him getting like this," said Harry.  
  
"Will you two be quiet?" snapped Snape from behind his desk. "You should be doing your work."  
  
"We're doing our work," said Harry under his breath.  
  
Apparently Snapes hearing is better than Harry estimated because Snapes voice yelling made him jump "Detention and 50 points from Griffindor!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well it was a bit longer. Poor Harry! I know this isn't that exciting yet but I promise it will get better. Next chap Malfoy makes an appearance. Don't forget to review :) 


	3. Detention

A/N: Thank you Lisa for your review, you have no idea what it meant to me. Believe me if I could have thought of anything better for them to fight about I would have but I was at a bit of a block. If you can suggest something better I would appreciate it sooo much. I just wanted them to fight. :) I am soooo sorry I took so long but stuff that I couldn't control has happened (woah that was bad gramma) but I hope the next one take so long.  
  
  
  
Harry was in the dungeon at 8:48pm scrubbing school cauldrons with Draco Malfoy who had apparently gotten in trouble with some other teacher but Snape offered to give him his punishment. And this is where we join our two favourite wizards (of course they aren't everyone's but just pretend they are).  
  
"So. Potter why are you here?" asked Malfoy making conversation while Snape had left the room.  
  
"Huh? This afternoon in potions... Weren't you there?" asked Harry trying to scrub bits of burnt potion from the bottom of one cauldron.  
  
"No, I take it that you did something stupid as usual and got in trouble," drawled the blonde putting down his scrubbing brush and looking at Harry.  
  
"And why are you here?" asked Harry trying not to get angry.  
  
"Got caught getting ingredients from Herbology," said Malfoy.  
  
"Ok more importantly why are you talking to me?" asked Harry suspiciously finally putting down his brush to look at his enemy.  
  
Draco shrugged. "Boredom? Do I need a reason?"  
  
"Well considering you have tried to kill me and have hated me since the beginning of first year I think I have a good reason to ask why you're voluntarily talking to me," said Harry.  
  
"You do have a point there," said Malfoy.  
  
They both went back to scrubbing just as Snape re-entered the room.  
  
"No talking. This is punishment not a treat," sneered Snape looking straight at Harry.  
  
"I hardly call scrubbing out cauldrons without magic a treat," said Malfoy just loud enough for Harry to hear.  
  
"I thought you liked Snape," said Harry.  
  
"No, he's a git. My father tells me to tolerate him because they're old friends," drawled Malfoy.  
  
"Really? So why do you hate me?" asked Harry.  
  
"I never actually said I *hate* you, Potter. You're just too stubborn to be friends with a Slytherin."  
  
Will you two shut up!" snapped Snape.  
  
"Sir it's nearly nine. Can we go yet?" asked Malfoy.  
  
"Oh yes. At least I won't have to listen to you to talking for the rest of the night," said Snape leaving the room. "Lock the door behind you after you put those cauldrons away."  
  
The two boys worked together putting the equipment away and locked the door behind them. Outside the door they looked at each other and Draco sighed.  
  
"I guess we won't talk much anymore," he said.  
  
"I guess not," replied Harry sadly. "It was kind of fun you know."  
  
"Yeah it was. I guess you're not the total moron I thought you were. Don't get me wrong you are a moron," said Draco.  
  
"Like you can talk," replied Harry and they both just started laughing like it was something hilarious.  
  
"Pity you can't get over your ego or we could have actually been friends," said Draco turning to go down the dark corridor to the Slytherin dorms.  
  
"My ego? It's you who has to do that. It's not like we can't get along," Harry said to Draco's back.  
  
Draco just shrugged without turning around. Harry watched him turn a corner and disappear.  
  
"Stupid Slytherin," he chuckled and walked to the staircase that would take him to his dorm.  
  
While he was walking down the hall to the Griffindor portal he bumped into Hermione literally.  
  
"How was detention?" she asked as if she was in a hurry.  
  
"Erm," was all Harry got out before Hermione interrupted.  
  
"Look I have to go but I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
  
"Where are you going?" Harry looked down to Hermione's hands but she carried nothing. He had half expected her to have books or something.  
  
"Nowhere. The library and I won't be back til really late so I won't see you will I?" she answered looking passed Harry down the hall.  
  
"I guess. Hey 'mione?" but it was too late. She had already pushed passed him and was already a few hundred meters away.  
  
~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry pondered what had just happened carefully back in the common room. He was sitting in a big comfortable chair alone because everyone was already in bed. No one was supposed to be out of bed let alone out of the common room. It was against the rules and Hermione never broke rules by herself. There had to be a good reason for her to be out of bed so late and Harry was about to find out. He got up out of the chair and crept as silently as he could up to his dorm, this wasn't too hard because after years of practice at creeping through the Dursley's house to sneak food at night made him perfect at it. He went over to his bed and got out his invisibility cloak, wrapped it around himself and crept back out into the common room. It was now eleven o clock and Hermione still wasn't back. Harry had no idea how he was going to find Hermione when he had no idea where she had gone and that was hours ago so he just crept out the portal and went in the general direction she had gone in. Maybe she had gone to the library after all but wouldn't that be too much risk?  
  
Harry wasn't watching where he was going and he walked straight into something causing him to fall flat on his butt.  
  
"Who the hell is that?" whispered a familiar voice.  
  
"Malfoy?" whispered Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well I hope that was a bit more exciting. I'm not sure but it took me a while to write. Please tell me if you enjoyed it or even if you didn't. Remember if anyone has any suggestions on how to change the fight between Harry and Ron I would most appreciate it. Don't forget to review. 


	4. It starts

A/N: Thank you to Star Gazer for that review. THANK YOU SOO MUCH ^_^x. I just looked at the last time I updated and it was October LAST YEAR!!!! I promise I won't take that long for any more chapters. Thanx again for the reviews and now here's the chapter..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry pondered what had just happened carefully back in the common room. He was sitting in a big comfortable chair alone because everyone was already in bed. No one was supposed to be out of bed let alone out of the common room. It was against the rules and Hermione never broke rules by herself. There had to be a good reason for her to be out of bed so late and Harry was about to find out. He got up out of the chair and crept as silently as he could up to his dorm, this wasn't too hard because after years of practice at creeping through the Dursley's house to sneak food at night made him perfect at it. He went over to his bed and got out his invisibility cloak, wrapped it around himself and crept back out into the common room. It was now eleven o'clock and Hermione still wasn't back. Harry had no idea how he was going to find Hermione when he had no idea where she had gone and that was hours ago so he just crept out the portal and went in the general direction she had gone in. Maybe she had gone to the library after all but wouldn't that be too much risk?  
  
Harry wasn't watching where he was going and he walked straight into something causing him to fall flat on his butt.  
  
"Who the hell is that?" whispered a familiar voice.  
  
"Malfoy?" whispered Harry.  
  
"Potter? Shouldn't you be in bed?" asked Draco.  
  
"Shouldn't you be?" Harry shot back.  
  
"What are you doing?" Draco asked changing the subject.  
  
"What are *you* doing?" Harry asked.  
  
"Must you repeat everything I say? Where are you anyway?" Draco asked in wonder.  
  
Harry pulled the cloak off and looked up at Draco who had managed to stay standing. Draco reached out a hand to help Harry up. Harry stared at it uncertainly before taking it and pulling himself up.  
  
"Er thanks," he said running a hand through his hair.  
  
"Don't mention it.I mean that! If anyone finds out I'll kill you," said Draco seriously.  
  
"Can you go one day without threatening my life?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course I could!" Draco said defensively.  
  
"Sure," Harry snorted.  
  
"You don't think I could do you?" Draco accused him.  
  
"Of course I don't. Look I don't have time to argue I was looking for.someone," said Harry turning to leave.  
  
"Tomorrow," said Draco suddenly.  
  
"What about it?" Harry asked stopping and turning to face the Slytherin.  
  
"I won't threaten you all day," said Draco.  
  
"No stupid comments about my parents or my friends either," said Harry.  
  
"Sure why not? I can do that," said Draco.  
  
"Yeah sure," said Harry rolling his eyes. "Alright all day."  
  
"Wait!" said Draco as Harry started to walk off again.  
  
"What?"  
  
"If it's Granger you are looking for she was sneaking around the dungeons about ten minutes ago," Draco said.  
  
"Why are you being so nice?" Harry asked once again suspicious.  
  
"I don't know. You make me want to be a better person," said Draco.  
  
"Really?" asked Harry his eyes widening.  
  
"Get over yourself, Potter," Draco burst out laughing.  
  
Harry glared and started to walk toward the kitchens.  
  
"Oh and Potter? You may want to put that cloak back on. Filch is roaming the castle," Draco yelled after him.  
  
Despite the fact that it appeared Draco was helping him and Harry never trusted a Slytherin, he put the cloak back on anyway.  
  
All the way to the kitchens Harry kept muttering to himself about stupid Slytherins and their damn mood swings. Before he knew it he was at the kitchens and tickling the pear that was now giggling. (It *was* a pear right?)  
  
Harry entered the kitchen expecting to see Hermione but all he saw were the dozens of house elves greeting him. Two very familiar house elves were over in the corner leaning over something on the floor and talking in low voices.  
  
"Dobby? Winky? How are you?" Harry asked grinning.  
  
"Harry Potter!" Dobby squealed. "Is good to see you."  
  
"Harry Potter sir. Tis your friend, sir. She is sick!" Winky squeaked.  
  
"My friend? Hermione? Where is she?" Harry asked alarmed.  
  
"She is here, sir," Winky squeaked.  
  
Harry ran over to where the two house elves were and looked at what they were crouched over. Hermione was lying on the floor and seemed unconscious.  
  
"Oh My God! Did you call anyone?" Harry asked panicking.  
  
"Yes, Harry Potter. We sent one of the other elves up to get Professor Dumbledore," Dobby said.  
  
"Hermione. I hope you're going to be alright," Harry said softly to the unconscious figure on the floor.  
  
Suddenly Dumbledore burst into the room with a house elf and Madam Pomfrey the school nurse.  
  
"We must get her to the hospital wing!" said Madam Pomfrey checking Hermione's temperature.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: OMG what's wrong with Hermione? Who cares? I mean..I'm so concerned. Yes I'm fully aware I'm writing this. Anyway Please review even if you didn't like it. Flame I don't care I need a good laugh. Remember REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! *hint hint* 


End file.
